


【Creek】Party Night

by ludendorff



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludendorff/pseuds/ludendorff
Summary: Craig受邀參加一場派對。高中生設定。存檔備份用。





	【Creek】Party Night

*

「你明晚去Emily的派對嗎？」Clyde問Craig。

放學鐘聲響起，走廊上到處都是從課堂中解放的吵鬧學生，青春期的躁動盈滿整個空氣中，這在高中校園屢見不鮮，但對於這種氛圍，Craig總覺得有點窒息。他們興高采烈地談論著某堂課上的八卦或是社團等等，然而這跟Craig沒什麼關係，今天下午社團停課，他跟Token順著人潮，往停車場的方向走去。

Clyde在中途跟上他們。這人不是應該在運動場練習美式足球嗎？

「哪個Emily ？」Craig說。

「新來的Emily，齊劉海，綁馬尾，很可愛的那個。」

「不。」

「為什麼！」Clyde大叫，Craig看了他一眼。

「我又不認識她。」

「你們上同一堂科學課。」Clyde指出。

「一點印象也沒有。」

「噢拜託！會很好玩的，老兄！」

「你怎麼知道？」

「因為是我幫忙舉辦的。」Clyde一臉臭屁地將大拇指指向自己。

「我毫不懷疑這將演變成一場大型雜交派對。」

「才不會！你的想法真是骯髒。」

「為什麼你要幫一個新來的辦派對？」Craig提出質疑。

「他想追那個女孩。」一旁的Token插嘴道。

「怎麼，又被Bebe甩了？」他們倆分分合合也不是什麼大新聞了，Bebe與Clyde總是因各種愚蠢的理由分手，但他們能以最快的速度與其他男孩或女孩交往，然後又以最快的速度和那些男孩女孩分手，並再次復合。這就像某種試探或惡劣的遊戲，Craig想著。但怎麼說都跟他毫無關係，所以他不是很感興趣。

「那是和平分手。」Clyde不滿地強調：「充滿理性、成熟的暫時分手。」

「是喔。」

「唉不管！反正你來啦，我答應Emily要多找一點人的！」

「不。」說完後他逕自走向自己的車，不顧Clyde在他背後大吼大叫。

****

「你去Emily的派對嗎？」

Craig嘆了一口氣，將雜誌從眼前拿開。他躺在自己的床上，舒適地翹著二郎腿翻閱賽車雜誌，Tweek則在他的旁邊滑著手機，一切本來美好又平常，直到Tweek問了那一句。

他忍不住問道：「那個Emily到底是誰啊？」

「常常跟Nelly她們走在一起，個頭最高的女孩子。我跟她在同一個讀書會，記得嗎？」Tweek比劃著，解釋道。

「是嗎。」好像有這回事吧。

「你會去那派對嗎？」Tweek又問了一次。

「你去嗎？」Craig反問。

「會啊。」

「慢走不送。」他再次將雜誌拿起來。

「嘿！」Tweek拉下他的手臂，不滿地鼓起臉頰：「為什麼不去啊？」

「為什麼要去？」

Tweek想了一下：「因為我想讓你跟我去？」

「你自己去不就好了。」Craig不為所動。

Tweek跨坐上Craig的腿，輕輕地吻了吻他的唇角，「來嘛。」

「別想色誘我。」Craig撇嘴道，手卻自然地環上了Tweek的腰。Tweek咯咯笑著，又在他的臉上吻了兩下。

「派對上會準備充足的酒水，你可以盡情喝你想喝的，還有充足的食物，唔，」Tweek看了一眼手機：「噢對，『如果你是個該死的憤世嫉俗自閉渾蛋，你也可以躲在角落裡喝悶酒，我們可以為你開一個區，絕對不會有人打擾你』。」

「Clyde。」Craig面無表情。

「他說你不讀他的訊息。」Tweek聳肩。

「他為什麼這麼想讓我參加他那無趣的派對？」Craig忍不住問道。

「嚴格來講是『我們』，」Tweek在兩人之間比了一下，說：「他說，要是大家知道學校內最知名的同性戀情侶去Emily 的派對的話，一定會有更多人想參與的。」

「我們難道是供人取樂的雜耍小狗嗎？」

「有什麼關係，Emily剛轉來不久，沒什麼認識的人，這是讓她熟悉大家的好機會欸。」

「我倒覺得她這一下子認識的人也太多了。」Craig哼了一聲，手掌在Tweek的腰間摩娑著。

「如果你來的話……也許我可以給你一點獎勵？」Tweek瞇起眼，語氣曖昧，Craig不由自主地湊近，然後Tweek在他的腋下撓癢癢：「去不去！快說你去不去！」Tweek大笑著攻擊Craig，他奮力掙扎，但被Tweek壓制住了根本沒辦法躲開。

「好好好，我去總行了吧？我去！」半分鐘後，Craig終於投降道。Tweek開心地在他臉上多印了幾個吻，隨後Craig將Tweek翻轉過來，壟罩在他身體的上方。

「我要我的獎勵。」他說，充滿侵略性地咬上了Tweek的耳朵，Tweek尖叫著大笑，雙腳攀上Craig。

****

他們遲了一個多小時來到派對上，裡頭已經聚滿了他們認識或不認識的人，Emily的家出乎意料地豪華，雖然比不過Token，但也算氣派了。幾乎每個人手中都拿著一杯啤酒，成群地聊天或是兩兩搭訕，身為派對主之一的Clyde到處走來走去忙著招呼眾人，他熱情地向每個人遞上飲料或酒精。Tweek跟Craig一路向熟識的朋友打招呼，正打算找個位子坐下，只見幾個女孩從遠方奔來，Tweek還來不及反應，就被Wendy她們拉走了。

「Tweek借我們一下！」她們嘻嘻哈哈地對著Craig喊，快速消失在人群中。

Craig聳聳肩，環顧四周，朝著Jimmy的方向走去。他似乎正在給一群陌生的女孩們講笑話，Craig站在一旁聽著笑著，實際上早已走神，派對上的音樂熱鬧又吵雜，一聽就是Clyde的品味。然而即使音樂聲再大，仍蓋不過歡聲笑語，似乎大家在派對上都只有一個目的：盡情地High，一醉方休。

他跟Jimmy示意了一下就轉身往別處晃了晃，一路上敷衍地拒絕搭訕的人，即使幾乎每個人都知道他跟Tweek是一對，Craig仍然很受歡迎。也許是酒精的影響或者純粹只是想碰碰運氣，畢竟在這種場合下沒有人是認真的，能騙得一個吻即是勝利。他在廚房拿了些無酒精飲料，湊巧遇到眼熟的同班同學，他們有一搭沒一搭地聊了些瑣事，大多都是些不重要的、聊完即忘的八卦，隨後Craig又獨自一人離開。

派對的笑鬧彷彿跟他無關，有兩個人在客廳中央熱舞，家具被移到角落，Craig不關心他們是誰，他跟著圍觀的人群站在外圍看著，這些人激動地歡呼或是拍手，臉上帶著醉漢般的傻呼呼笑容。陸續又有幾個人加進來跳舞，包括Clyde，他的臉上印著口紅印，兩手各搭著一個女孩的肩，一臉飄飄然，被群眾慫恿著跳滑稽的舞步，即使他看起來連站都站不太穩。過來圍觀的人越來越多，好似大家都有某種本能，下意識地前往最歡樂、最愉快的地方。只要開心就夠了，實際上沒有人在乎誰是誰，甚至派對主人是誰也不重要，舉辦派對的理由也是。

每個人都是孤獨的。他忘了從哪聽到，但在這種時刻總讓他想起這句話。

時間漸漸流逝，在十點多左右，已經有不少男男女女喝得爛醉，擁抱在一起熱吻，就像那些一定會出現的派對場景，精準非凡，毫無期待可言。

Craig對這種氣氛感到有點厭煩，他四處走動著，假裝自己在找人，雖然他是真的有點想看看Tweek到哪裡去了。人沒找著，倒是找到了一處被隔開的空間，上面特意掛了個牌子寫著『非請勿入，除非你是個無趣的悶騷渾蛋』。

……Clyde那傢伙還真的做了一個區域給他。

他走進去，發現裡面已經有人。

Stan斜斜地坐在沙發上，抱著一瓶威士忌猛灌。注意到Craig後，也只無精打采地向他說了聲嗨。

「他們居然提供這麼烈的酒。」Craig坐上沙發另一端。

「Well，他們沒有，是我自己帶來的。」Stan說。

是喔。他們沉默地喝著自己手中的飲料，Craig只是想休息下，並不是很想聊天，

「Dude，你有想過要考哪一間大學嗎？」Stan突然問道。

Craig看了他一眼，Stan接著說：「我是說，也快了吧。考試啊、未來的出路之類的。」

「科羅拉多大學吧。」事實上，科大的航太系是他的首選，其他的倒是沒多想。

「為什麼你們都不會困惑？」Stan忍不住說。

「什麼？」Craig皺眉。

Stan又灌了一口酒，「我不知道我該幹什麼。Kyle想當律師，Token想當醫生，連Butters也想好自己要去哪了……我是說，我即將成年了，應該要做出一點不同的事情…...但是老天，我甚至不清楚我到底要什麼。」

他們之間再度壟罩在沉默之下，Craig懷疑Stan是不是在發酒瘋。

「我不懂這一切有什麼意義，」他說，「你怎麼知道你的選擇是正確的？要是你選了某個方向，然後發現人生一樣爛透了，所有的事情都毫無改變？如果你不過是在原地打圈，那麼選擇本身有什麼意義？」

「這個嘛，至少你沒什麼損失？」Craig聳肩，「本來就沒有什麼正確的選擇，如果它糟糕透頂，你也只能接受這個事實，然後盡量讓自己好過一點。」

「你只是害怕事情會變得更糟。但這又沒什麼大不了，每個人每天都在做糟糕的決定，又不是什麼少見的事。」例如在這場該死的派對裡浪費時間。Craig在心裡說。

Stan的酒瓶快空了，他看起來真是一團糟。

「Wendy想去史丹佛。」Stan最終說。

「你肯定考不上。」Craig說。

Stan白了他一眼，「她說想暫時分開。她說她很抱歉，但她覺得目前有更重要的事情要做。」好像我是一塊絆腳石似的。Stan嘟囔。

「那真是遺憾。」

「你是怎麼維持一段關係這麼久的？」Stan猶豫地問：「……你跟Tweek，你們從來沒有分手過。」

「我不知道。」Craig聳肩，「事情就這麼進行下去了。」

「唔，你是個幸運的傢伙。」

「我知道。」

Stan的迷惑他沒有答案，他猜也不會有人有。Craig並不是沒有迷惑過，但他有自己的計畫。

他問Stan：「其他人呢？」

「Kyle沒來，Cartman跟Butters在後院附近唱歌，Kenny剛剛跟兩個女孩上樓去了。」

「酷。」

****

Craig找到Tweek的時候他在Wendy的肩上睡著了。Tweek參與的讀書會成員聚在一起，小聲地談論些什麼。除了Token跟Nichole外，其餘人Craig不是太熟悉。他們併肩坐著，在Craig經過時跟他打聲招呼。

「喔，嗨Craig。」Wendy抱歉地對Craig笑笑：「Tweek喝了點酒。」

她指了指他們座椅前的矮桌，上頭還有幾杯殘留的飲料，他們似乎將好幾種酒配飲料混著喝。Craig點點頭，輕輕地搖醒他：「該回去了，Tweek。」

「恩……」Tweek皺眉，眼睛卻沒有睜開。「起來，瞌睡蟲。」Craig繼續喚道，但Tweek絲毫沒有睜開眼睛的意思，反而將雙手攀上Craig，緊緊抱住不放，嘴裡喃喃念著：「Craig……」

「他們真可愛。」他聽見Nichole悄悄對著Token說。

Tweek看起來睡死了，將臉埋進Craig的頸窩不肯起來。毛絨絨的頭髮蹭得Craig發癢，他無奈地將Tweek背在背上，跟其他人道別。

****

「你在裝睡。」Craig說。

Tweek在他背上笑了起來，聲音清脆好聽，胸口的震動傳到Craig身上，他覺得自己能永遠聽著這聲音。

「醒了就自己走吧？」

「不要。」Tweek乾脆地拒絕，手摟得更緊了，Craig不怎麼在意，反正他也只是問問。

他們往Tweek家的方向走，路燈一閃一閃的，街上很安靜，他們能聽見彼此的呼吸聲。

「Tweek，你想去加州嗎？或是紐約。」Craig突然開口，而Tweek像是沒反應過來：「嗯？」

「你想當演員對吧。」Craig解釋道。

「嗯……我也不是這麼肯定。」

「你應該去加州。」Craig又說。

「唔，但是你會留在科羅拉多對吧。何況我還沒決定好呢，我爸比較希望我去讀商。」

「你可以不用管我或任何人，做你想做的事。」

「是沒錯。」

「加州離這兒也不算太遠，我們可以在假期的時候見面……」

「嘿！你為什麼這麼希望我去加州？」Tweek打斷他，皺著眉問道。

「因為你不想繼承你爸的店吧，而且你喜歡表演，你在那裡會有更好的發展的。」

「我在科羅拉多也能學習表演……更何況又不是說我一定考得上。」Tweek猶豫地說。

「你可以的。」Craig說。

Tweek翻了一個白眼，他的男朋友總是對他有莫名的信心。「但四年欸，誰知道四年後會發生什麼事，我不覺得能忍受和你分開這麼久。」他將下巴輕輕地靠在Craig的肩上。

「Tweek……別顧慮我。」Craig直視著前方，他覺得說出這些話好難，但他一定得說：「我不想成為阻礙你的人，你應該選擇對自己最好的道路。」

Tweek哼了一聲：「別說得像是我什麼都沒想。加州可以考慮，但有太多不確定因素了，而最近丹佛當地的劇團在徵實習生，他們對我社團的資歷挺感興趣的，我覺得我可以先在那兒累積些經驗。我肯定會焦慮個大半年，但還有時間，我才不想這麼快做決定呢。」

「你知道，我一輩子都在尋找讓自己安心的地方。那個地方就是你。」他執拗地說，「總是會有其他選擇，但我確實是在選對我自己最好的，我知道我想要什麼，而且我不會放手。」

「還有我討厭遠距離戀愛，壓力太大了。」

Tweek安穩地搭在Craig的背上，他能感受到對方有力的心跳。Tweek身上總是帶有一股淡淡的咖啡香，Craig不太喜歡喝咖啡，但他喜歡這個味道，暖暖的，令人放鬆。Craig想著，這就是他往後人生將要背負的全部重量。

「我們結婚好不好。」他突然說。

「啊？什、什麼？」Tweek茫然地反問道。

「畢業就結婚。」

「等等，你在說什麼？你在跟我求婚嗎？」Tweek驚慌失措地喊。

「你答應過的。」

「啊！！！！你不能在這種時候跟我求婚！！！！！！你就是不能！！！！」

Tweek在Craig背上亂動，驚恐地大喊大叫，差點摔了下去，Craig穩住他的身體，不由自主地露出了微笑。

END


End file.
